hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Changelog/2019/July 2
Fishing Update Fishing is relaxing, but sometimes too relaxing. Sea Creatures There is a lot to explain, too much! Instead we will give you some bullet points: * Players now have a chance to catch monsters while fishing, tons of monsters. * In your Skill Menu you'll now find the Sea Creature Guide. * The higher your Fishing Level, the crazier they get. * Fishing Exp is now 4x higher. 4 times! * You can fish Sea Creatures on your island, but the rates are higher in public islands. * There are 3 new Collections (Lily Pads, Sponge, Ink Sacs). * All new Collections have 9 Rewards. * Most current Fishing Collections have new rewards. * You can use Bait to increase your fishing speed and catch some Sea Creatures. * There is a new Fishing Minion. * Treasure loot changed. * That's it, now fish! Achievements * Added 51 new Challenge Achievements. * Added 9 Tiered Achievements (so 45 unique ones). * Explorer - Discover all Areas on the main island * Master Enchanter - Enchant something using 64 levels * Into the Deep - Reach the obsidian sanctuary in the Deep Caverns * Your adventure begins... - Travel to hub from your island * Lost Soul - Find a fairy soul * Quest complete! - Complete the Villager Quest * Arcadia - Place 5 unique Islands on your private world * Combined efforts - Start a co-op * The Flint Bros! - Find both Pat and Rick * Promise Fulfilled - Max out a promising tool * A Challenging Climb - Scale the Spider's Den * Soul Hunter - Find 20 fairy souls * Production Expanded - Unlock a new minion slot * Mass Production - Craft a level XI minion * I knew it! - ?????? * Your Big break - Survive an entire SkyBlock year without dying * Happy New Year - Obtain a New Years Cake from the Baker * Expensive Brew - Brew a Tier VIII Potion * Worth it - Spend more than 200 levels on a single Sword enchantment * Supreme Farmer - Wear a full set of Farm Armor * Welcome to my Factory - Place a Farm Crystal * Brain Power - Drink an Adrenaline Potion * Spiky - Craft a Thorns 3 book * Gottagofast - Wear the full Speedster Armor * King of the chickens - Obtain the Feather Artifact * This is fair - Kill a pig using the Pigman Sword * Time to go on vacation - Upgrade a minion with the Super Compactor 3000 * Super Fuel - Upgrade a minion with the Enchanted Lava Bucket * Advanced Transportation - Sell an item using the Enchanted Hopper * The One Bottle - Craft a Titanic experience bottle * Precious Minerals - Wear a full set of Emerald Armor * Accessories Galore - Unlock the final Accessory Bag upgrade * More Space - Expand a minion using the Minion Expander * Deep Storage - Unlock the level 3 Enderchest Upgrade * Overkill - Drink a Critical 3 Potion * No Enchants Needed - Drink a Burning Potion * It Never Ends - Kill a zombie using the zombie sword * Three Birds, One Arrow - Kill 3 monsters with one shot from Runaans Bow * Higher Than a Rabbit - Wear the Spider Boots * Death From Above - Kill a mob using the damage from the leaping sword ability * Hsssss - Wear the Creeper Pants * Second Chance - Consume the Saving Grace * Flamin Hot - Consume 200 Magma Creams using the Magma Bow * Time To Start Fishing - Place the Pond Island * King Of The Sea - Wear the Guardian Chestplate * Bigger Storage Is Seeded - Place a Large Storage Chest * I Am Groot - Wear a set of Growth Armor with a Bonus 100 hp * A good spider is a dead spider - Kill the Brood Mother * Cute Little Cube - Kill the Magma Boss * ??? - ?????? * ??? - ?????? Redstone Testing We are starting to implement Redstone but very slowly, with more testing we will implement more features. * Pistons are disabled (they can break many things still). * Minecarts are limited to 3 on the entire island, for performance reasons. * You now have a Redstone Meter in your scoreboard when using Redstone. * If you reach 100%, Redstone will be disabled on your island for 10 seconds. * If everything goes well, we will add more Redstone features in the next updates. General Changes * Skills how have rewards for levels 26 to 50. (Some players already reached lvl 25!) * There is now a mysterious NPC that appears at a mysterious time at a mysterious place for a mysterious event. * Enchanted Iron efficient recipe got fixed. * Magma Armor bonus got fixed, again. * PIG+ rank now works in SkyBlock. * The Guide is now Jerry. * You can’t get rid of Jerry because there is always another Jerry to replace him * Jerry can give you an egg to place Jerry somewhere else * Jerry will now give you updates on SkyBlock patches and eventual deliveries * Jerry can change the biome of your island if you give him Biome sticks * Auto Smelter now works with Cactus -> Cactus Green Bug Fixes * Fixed Auto Smelter not working for ores placed in Storage chests * Fixed some cases of sugar cane growing on the Mushroom Desert island without the bottom piece * Fixed some cases of Storage chests becoming normal chests * Fixed the ideal layout menu for Ghast minion showing wrong radius * Fixed enchanted iron and enchanted eye of ender not having the new easier recipe * Fixed dead Witches coming back to life * Fixed Launch Pad particles showing across worlds * Fixed the Slime Hat * Fixed being able to place down enchanted redstone * Fixed some sponge blocks in the hub island * Fixed the Super Compactor using too many bones to craft enchanted bones * Fixed some more exploits